Beyond the Purple Embers
by NashLatkje
Summary: The story supposedly happened after the tournament. Kurei has lost his memory partially. He encounters new and old characters. Chapter 1! KureixKurenai


**Disclaimer: I do not known Flame of Recca. **

**The story supposedly happened after the tournament.**

**Beyond the Purple Embers**

**Chapter 1: Changing Destiny**

**_I was consumed by hatred, my mother was killed, and I was called an illegitimate child. I tried to kill my younger brother. I have killed so much people, I allied with people whom I thought would bring me to where I want to be, but I was drenched in guilt, and anger. I bathed in the blood of the innocent, I slaughtered all who betrayed me. Only you Kurenai saved me from my loneliness. They took you away, they killed you, but with that we became one, you as my flame._**

**Drenched in blood, a young man probably below his thirties with ebony-black hair lay motionless on a stretcher in the Hospital. Oddly he seemed conscious of his environment. His eyeballs moved swiftly looking at his surroundings, though there was a no trace of mobility in his now fragile body, there was no doubt he was conscious. **

**He didn't look ordinary at all in fact the doctor's thought he was some psycho who escaped the mental asylum. They saw him on the ground drenched in blood, half naked, with golden bracelets on his wrist, but the most evident mark on him was a huge burn mark below his left eye. It seemed odd that only that portion of his face was burnt, the doctors were deeply puzzled by this and **

"**Has he regained consciousness yet?" asked a nurse curiously.**

"**Yes, but his body still seems to be immobile." responded the doctor sternly, "but I don't think it will be long until he is able to move."**

"**It seems his recovery is well on its way" stated the nurse, "even though he has sustained wounds both inside and outside his body." **

**The two seemed quiet for a while, and the hallway was enveloped in deep silence until it was abruptly broken, by quick footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. A nurse came running frantically as he brought paperwork and had some reports. A few papers were carelessly left on the floor, as if showing the two the urgency of what he was about to report. **

"**What's wrong?" asked the doctor, now feeling his heartbeat thinking it was as fast as the nurse's. **

**The nurse took a deep breath then spoke out, "Patient number 247 has left his room and is on the rampage on the twelfth floor."**

**The three exchanged looks of horror. As if things couldn't get worse. The nurse pulled out an envelope out of his stack of papers. The report seemed to be normal except for one statement in the lower left of the document which gave them more reason to be horrified, it read:**

_**Comments: **_

_**The patient is positive for cerebral damage. Amnesia is most likely to occur. **_

**The three run to the elevator, the nurse shaking, pressed the button. Fearing they would not be able to reach in time, they hurriedly took the stairs. While running the doctor paused from time to time in order to load the tranquilizer injection. **

**They were in the third floor when the rampage began, so they thought either way that their efforts will be futile.**

"**Doctor, we won't be able to make it in time." the nurse frantically shouted.**

**At this time they were at the seventh floor about seventeen minutes since the rampage began. This time they could hear the agonizing screams of both the patients and doctors.**

"**What is happening?" the doctor thought to himself. The three were now skipping steps in order to save time. **

**In the time span of twenty one minutes they reached the door to the hallway from the emergency staircase. By this time everything seemed to have calmed down. The nurse sighed and was the first to open the door.**

"**Perhaps they already tranquilized him." suggested the other nurse.**

"**I just hope so." responded the doctor in an optimistic tone. **

**As the door was halfway opened, massive smoke and hot air passed through the opening. **

"**What the----**

**The door now fully opened, the three now have a better view of a massive purple inferno in front of them, bodies burnt and the most shocking sight was a large hole on the wall. **

**The patient's body was nowhere to be found. He was to be at the northeastern side of the floor. The three run to the area, carefully removing heavy metal obstructions on the way. **

"**OH MY!" shrieked the nurse as she clasped her hands over her mouth at the shocking view. **

**The other two stood petrified by the sight. Inside was the patient, he was standing tall, with purple flame identical to those of the inferno's engulfing him, but he seemed immune to it. **

**The three tried to run, but they were far to shocked to move. In an instant the man was burning on the ground. He was screaming in agony, though the pain did not seem to come for the fire for he was holding his head.**

"**Amnesia?" the doctor whispered, "he has sustained brain damage, it is normal for most patients." **

"**KURENAI!" the patient shouted, "RECCA!" **

**This went on for about ten minutes until he finally settled down on the stretcher. **

"**I think he's settled down." the doctor whispered. **

"**Thank God." one of the nurses exclaimed.**

**Just as the doctor came closer, to check on the patient, the patient eyed him evilly. The doctor paused halfway as to think twice about what he is doing.**

"**Settle down young man." the doctor whispered.**

**He took a few more steps forward and as he was to touch the man, he saw himself facing the patient's palm. **

"**Don't worry. You need not stop me with your hand gestures. Speak with me." the doctor stated, "I am here to help." **

**The man looked into his eyes and whispered, "I'm not trying to stop you, I am simply ending your pathetic life, you weak insect."**

**The doctor smiled fearfully and took a few steps backwards as purple sparks begin to fly from the patient's hand.**

"**You need not worry about me. I know myself well enough now." the patient continued, "I am Kurei and it is your lives that you should be worried about." **

**Kurei blew a hole from his palm with his fire, which terrified the already scared doctor, the nurses run for their lives as they struggle to be free from the collapsing debris. **

**Kurei walked to the hole and faced the doctor with one last message as he faced his palm towards the doctor this time not only sparks were flying, but there were little embers emanating from his palm, "You deserve to die, insect!" and he released a large wave of purple fires fro his palm which did not only kill the doctor, but incinerated the whole level, practically destroying the whole building with it. **

**Kurei safely jumped off the hole in the nick of time in order to avoid joining them, as he was airborne, twelve stories high a large angelic like creature appeared from his shoulder, it caught him in his fall and landed him safely on the solid pavement. **

"**Thank you, Kurenai."**

**The next chapters will follow please R&R. Please sorry if I stink, I am only new to this fanfiction thing. Thanks.**


End file.
